1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boxing training device, more particularly to an adjustable and safe device that the extent of sway can be adjusted and the way to use is changeable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical boxing training device is as disclosed in TW510239. The boxing training device includes a base, a shaft disposed on the base, and a hit portion disposed on the upper end of the shaft. Wherein, an elastic element, such as a spring, is disposed between the base and the shaft.
But the device as mentioned above can sway at only one mode so that the device can not provides more ways to use. Also, the device is easy to sway when transported or moved without disassembling so that it makes transporting more dangerous and inconvenient.
The present invention, therefore, makes improvements on the disadvantages as mentioned above.